


Liquid Assets

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bills, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack learns Sam’s deep, dark secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Assets

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Carnival of Squee Take Back the Glee Commentficathon](http://community.livejournal.com/carnivalofsquee/5578.html), to the prompt “speed.”

She’d had her mail forwarded to Daniel while she was away. He recycled everything that could be recycled and filtered the rest, sending letters to her in Atlantis and anything that had to be dealt with to Jack in Washington. Then he brought what was left to her house along with pizza, and SG1, on her first night home.

It was days before she had time to sift through the box; Jack had been and gone, and she’d been sequestered in meetings when she wasn’t with him or the team. She tossed most of the mail right away, sorted the magazines and journals into neat piles. When she reached an envelope with Jack’s handwriting and return address, marked “DO NOT FORWARD,” she picked up the phone. He was still at the office.

“What’s this?”

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific there, Carter.”

Sam’s cheeks grew warm with the small, happy shock of hearing his voice over the phone rather than through a wormhole, still a novelty. “In my mail. From you.”

“Oh, that.” She heard his chair creak as he sat back, and imagined him with his feet up, blue jacket off and tie loosened. In her head he also wore the expression that told her he knew the punchline and she didn’t.

“It looks like a bill,” she said.

“It is a bill. Obviously.”

“What, I have to pay you for your services now?”

“Only some of them.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Jack.”

“I had to trek all the way to city hall, Carter. Your city hall. It was hard work.”

“What?”

“A little matter of my checkbook and your unpaid speeding tickets …”

Oh. Oh, no. She must have forgotten in the hectic move to Atlantis; she’d had only two days’ notice. She never forgot speeding tickets. Normally, they stampeded through her head at night when she couldn’t sleep, along with things like the B she’d gotten in high school physics and the many innocent plants that had been sacrificed to her job since she’d joined the SGC.

“They were about to suspend your license, you know. I figured that would be cruel and unusual, for you.”

“Oh. Thanks. Thank you.” Wincing, Sam thought she might as well get this over with. She’d probably have told him anyway when she got her next ticket, which should be … any day now. “I used to have my lawyer appeal them all, to keep my record clean.”

“Of course you did,” he said fondly. “Just one question. How much does it pain you that your little coverup has been uncovered?”

“I don’t think I want to answer that.”

Jack laughed, low and throaty, and long. “You’re the best enigma I know, Carter.”

“I’d better be,” she said, chuckling, and got back to business. Sort of. “So, this bill. I can pay you in kind, right?”

His chair creaked again, and something went _thud_. “Oh, absolutely. Yes. Right now, if you like.” 


End file.
